My Heart is Like a Stallion: They Love It More When It's Broken
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Emma Swan is the lead singer of an alternative rock band. She's talented and comfortable in her role as a celebrity, but her confidence wavers when she meets the gifted lead singer of a new band on the first set of the annual Warped Tour, Regina Mills. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan wasn't one to ask for attention. Regardless of her position as the front woman for an alternative rock group, she had no problem fading back into the shadows to watch someone else's show.

When the newest alternative rock group joined the Warped Tour that year, Emma wanted to see them play live, and not during practice runs before the venue opened. She wanted to have the full experience of being in the audience.

Unfortunately for Emma, her face wasn't exactly forgettable, and her band was well-known enough that she'd be easily recognized if she looked anything like herself. That being the case, Emma grabbed a hoodie and a ball cap from her tour bus, tucking her long blonde hair back into the hoodie so that the pink streaks in the front weren't showing. Then, she slipped into the crowd.

The band started up strong, but when the lead singer made her way up onto the stage, Emma felt her mouth water. _Shit_, she was thinking. _Who the hell is this girl?_

Regina Mills, the front woman for the group on the stage, was a petite young woman with long dark hair that fell in her eyes when she moved her head to look out at the cheering crowd. The tank top she was wearing was tightly fitted across her chest. It put her breasts perfectly on display, and Emma noticed.

But what _really _caught her attention was the sound that came out of her mouth when she sang. _Unreal, _Emma told herself. _No way._

But it _was_ real. Live, raw, and perfect. No auto tuning. No fabricated notes. Just pure, unadulterated vocal power. The woman's sheer talent was undeniable, and there was nothing Emma wanted more than to know this girl. To talk to her. To tell her – in typical, clumsy Emma fashion – that, 'Shit, man! I'm your biggest fan!'

Emma realized too late that she was swooning, and the heat of the summer air surrounding her hoodie didn't exactly make her feel less dizzy. In fact, just as she felt she might faint from the heat, she managed to discretely slip behind the barrier – after holding up her all-access musician pass – and sat down on the stairs leading up to the stage where Regina was performing.

After finally catching her breath a song or two later, she stood back up and watched Regina perform with her band from the wing of the stage. When the set was over and the band started to make their way off stage, Emma froze in place, horrified by the reality that she was, in fact, also an artist performing at Warped Tour, and not just another fan in the crowd. She could _talk to her._

As Regina approached, she wore a quizzical expression, and Emma quickly realized that this was because she was staring.

"Um… Hi?" Regina asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion as Emma remained completely and silently stuck in place.

"Shit, sorry!" Emma cursed. "I'm Emma. I'm the lead singer of—"

"I know who you are," Regina laughed, shaking her head. "What do you want?"

Dumbfounded by the young woman's relatively rude question, Emma hesitated before answering, "Nothing, really. I guess I just wanted to say that you did a great job, especially for your first year at Warped. Welcome to the show, kid."

"Hmm… They really do seem to love me, don't they?" Regina mused with a smirk, glancing out towards the crowd from behind the wing of the stage.

Blinking a few times and feeling quite astounded by Regina's lack of humility, Emma found herself unsure of what else to say.

"Anyway," the blonde finally started. "I gotta go. My set's up in thirty, and if Belle and Killian catch me over here, I'll get gutted like a fish." When Regina crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing, Emma added, "Let me know if you need anything. Learning the ropes here can be kinda difficult. There's a certain 'Warped Tour Etiquette' that has to be learned. Just be careful, alright?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your manners, mostly," Emma grumbled, taking her hoodie off and removing the hat.

When she shook her hair back out into its natural, unbridled form and pushed her hand through it, it became Regina's turn to stare, realizing, _Damn. She's __**hot**__._

"What?" Regina asked dumbly, not having heard a word of what the other musician had just said.

"I said you need an attitude adjustment, and if you don't get one fast, it's gonna get you in trouble," Emma chuckled, shaking her head. "Especially since you're new."

"I'll keep that in mind, Blondie. Thanks."

Rolling her eyes, Emma swung her hoodie over her shoulder and made her way back to her own stage, where the rest of her bandmates were waiting for her.

~!~!~

Emma's band performed flawlessly, as they usually did, with no mishaps or mistakes on stage. When the venue finally closed and the only people left in the park were members of the venue security and the musicians who had performed that day, Emma and her bandmates sat on their stage, looking out at the empty outdoor space.

"Good work, guys," Emma commented, taking a long swig of her beer. "We really slayed it today. And I think they really liked us."

"Emma," Belle laughed. "They always do."

"Mostly cause we're the dog's bollocks, lass," Killian retorted with a grin.

"God. You really are something else," Emma laughed, shoving the drummer's shoulder and rolling her eyes.

They were all interrupted by the sound of someone's scream, coming from close by, but far enough away that they couldn't see in the illumination of the venue's dimmed lights.

"What was that?" Emma asked, looking back and forth between her drummer and her bassist.

Killian shrugged, taking a drink of his rum, but Emma hopped off the stage almost immediately, making her way towards the sound.

"Em!" Belle called out. "What are you doing?"

Without looking back, Emma replied, "Just gonna go check it out real quick. Killian, don't drink my beer!"

Grumbling, Killian looked at the girl's beer sadly and took another drink of his rum.

By the time Emma made her way to the sound, taking quicker and quicker steps as it grew louder, the screaming became yelling.

"Fuck _off, _Robin!" the girl was shouting.

Emma finally rounded the corner, making her way behind the stage, to find a young brunette shoving a tall man who was advancing on her.

"Jesus Christ, man. You _really _don't know how to hold your liquor," the brunette huffed, scrambling away from his grasp.

"Hey!" Emma barked, advancing on the man who was so aggressively pursuing the woman in front of him. "Back off, asshole! She told you to piss off!"

Eyes wide, the girl watched as Emma shoved the man backwards. When he opened his mouth to talk back, Emma kicked his inner thigh, right next to his groin, and scowled at him.

"Touch her again when she says no, and I'll cut—" Emma started, pulling a spring-action pocket knife from her pants' pocket "—your fucking balls off."

"Whoa, easy," the girl protested, stepping between Emma and the man who'd been pursuing her. "He's a bandmate. He just gets… a little drunk and handsy."

"_A little _drunk?!" Emma gaped, staring at the man before them. "Look at his face! He's beet red. This guy's had way too much to drink. And by the way, nice choice of a—"

"What's going on?" a woman's voice called out.

When the woman who'd spoken stepped out from behind the opposite side of the stage, Emma noticed that it was, in fact, none other than Regina Mills. Then, the realization that these two were _her _bandmates struck her square in the face. She hadn't noticed the other members of the band when they were performing on stage, as she'd been staring too intently at Regina. Thinking back, she could acknowledge that the rest of the band members were also quite talented, but at the time, Regina's performance in particular had been the one captivating her.

"He was harassing her," Emma explained. "She was shouting. I came to see what was wrong, shoved him off her. Now she's telling me he's just drunk and stupid."

"I didn't say he was stupid," the first brunette quickly cut in, looking at Robin apologetically. "I said he was drunk and _handsy. _Which, unfortunately, is usually the case. Right, Gina?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders and told Emma, "He's a pig."

"Then why do you keep him in your band?" the blonde shot back, growing irritated with the women's lack of reaction to Robin's unwanted advances.

"Because he's a good drummer," Regina said with a shrug. "Can't really replace him at the moment, so until then… we deal. Right, Ruby?"

The other brunette nodded her head and turned to Emma, saying, "Thank you, though. That was rather noble and heroic of you to come to help."

"What can I say?" Emma teased. "I'm a white knight. I enjoy rescuing damsels in distress. Especially from 'handsy' pigs like this guy who don't know when no means no."

"He's alright," Ruby promised. "Really."

Emma quickly asserted, "It's not alright," but knew she'd get nowhere with this argument. "Anyway, are you sure you're okay? Did he hurt you?"

Ruby looked down at her wrists where the drummer had been gripping her hands tightly and noticed the bruises already forming. Biting her lip, she looked back up at Emma and sighed.

"I'm fine," she lied, turning to Regina. "I'm going back to the bus. See you later. Oh, and Robin… Don't even think about making a pass at me again. Emma will cut your balls off."

_Of course she knows who I am,_ Emma reasoned, not having considered the possibility of Ruby knowing her name before. _Ugh. Why does everyone have to know me before I even tell them my name?_

"Robin," Regina said sternly, tearing Emma from her thoughts. "Get out of my sight. And leave Ruby alone."

"Whatever," the man grumbling, stomping away angrily, swaying and stumbling slightly as he went.

When Regina finally looked back at Emma, there was an expression of gratitude there that surprised the blonde greatly.

"Thank you," Regina said softly. "He really is a prick, and I'd hate myself if anything happened to Ruby. She's my best friend. I guess we've just known him a long time, you know? Since high school. We're just so used to it. But you're right. He's very, very drunk tonight, and I don't really know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up to break it up."

"Wow," Emma laughed. "The shameless Regina Mills is actually thanking me for something. Boy, am I blessed."

Rolling her eyes in an exaggerated expression of annoyance, Regina shot back, "Shut up, Swan. I was being serious."

"I know," Emma sighed. "Sorry. Humor is my defense mechanism against real feelings. I guess I just… don't like when a guy takes advantage of a girl or doesn't take no for an answer… for… personal reasons."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, instantly wondering the story behind Emma's chivalry but not wanting to ask.

"Do you want to come have a drink with me?" the brunette asked suddenly, her expression softening. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me _anything,_" Emma asserted. "Nothing at all. I stand up for what's right because it's right, not because I'm looking for a reward."

"Oh, come on," Regina laughed. "One drink."

"I should get back to the bus before we have to head out for the night…" Emma protested hesitantly.

"One drink."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

But of course, once back at Regina's tour bus, one drink turned into four, and the two were soon laughing as quietly as possible while Ruby was sleeping in the back of the bus.

"You're pretty good too, you know that?" Regina slurred, after her fifth drink.

"Damn, girl," Emma snorted. "You're shitfaced."

"No, really," Regina pressed, her hand dropping to Emma's upper thigh. "_Really _good."

"You should see me in bed."

Emma was grinning – joking, maybe – but Regina's face went completely stoic.

"What, you want the back stage pass?" Regina asked, as deadpan as possible.

Emma, shocked, just stared at the other musician, not having expected her to return the flirtatious comment.

"Cat got your tongue?" the brunette teased, realizing that Emma was finding herself unable to speak. "Better not let that happen on stage."

"I won't," Emma instantly responded, Regina's comment having hit a nerve. "I don't get stage fright."

"Well, that's good. Neither do I."

Regina's confident smirk was both sexy and infuriating, and Emma could hardly stand it.

"You're a cocky, entitled piece of shit, you know that?" Emma slurred, scowling.

Regina raised her eyebrows in a surprised expression. Emma was certainly more forward than anyone had ever been with her before. Most people were intimidated by her and wouldn't dare to challenge her. But here this girl was, calling her on her shit.

"I think you like it," Regina finally replied confidently, her diction equally as messy as Emma's. "I think you like my confidence, and that I'm not swooning over you. I think you like a challenge."

"You think you're a challenge?" Emma laughed. "Hardly. I could break you in a heartbeat."

Lips parting, Regina stared. Damn. This girl was pretty confident too, all of the sudden. This was new for Regina. Very new. Emma appeared to be her match in every challenging way.

"Don't believe me?" Emma asked assuredly, smirking at the girl.

"It's getting late," Regina suddenly blurted, looking down at her watch. "Busses are about to leave."

"Crash in mine," Emma offered with a shrug. "Then I can watch you and make sure you don't choke on your own puke."

Laughing at this, Regina downed half of her sixth drink and slurred, "Yeah, right. I know how to hold my liquor, thank you very much."

"Bet you don't," Emma taunted, making Regina scowl and become serious.

"Look, that's none of your—"

"Come on, Regina. Let me keep an eye on you. The rocking of the bus on the road isn't gonna help your dinner stay down. You know that. I'm… well…"

"You're what, Swan?"

"I'm a little concerned is all."

"I can take care of myself," Regina shot back harshly. "I don't need a babysitter to make sure I don't puke on—"

But Regina felt her stomach turn, right on cue, and covered her mouth as the urge to vomit rose up in her throat.

"Hey," Emma whispered, wrapping an arm around Regina's shoulders. "Easy. Come on. Let's get you to my bus so I can keep an eye on you. It's what friends do, yeah? Not babysitting. Just… checking in. Okay?"

Biting her lip, Regina reluctantly agreed, and Emma – who held her four drinks far better than Regina was holding her five-and-a-half – easily supported her weight as she walked Regina to her own bus, after leaving Regina's bandmates a note relaying where she would be.

Emma spent most of the night watching Regina while she slept in her bed, making sure that she stayed on her side and not her back. About half way to their next venue, Regina woke up and vomited over the side of the bed.

"Fuck," she groaned, holding her stomach. "I am such a fucking moron."

"Nah, babe," Emma assured her. "You just wanted to have a little fun is all."

Regina nodded weakly, allowing Emma to wipe her mouth with a wet cloth.

When she tried to sit up, though, the blonde whispered, "Easy. Just relax. We'll be there in a few hours and the stillness will help you feel better. Hang in there, okay? And drink some water."

Regina shook her head, but Emma shoved the open water bottle into her hands, so she drank reluctantly then fell back into her dreams almost instantly after Emma took the bottle back.

~!~!~

In the morning, in true chivalrous fashion, Emma walked Regina back to her bus – after she'd thrown up several times – and started working in the tiny kitchen to make her new friend some eggs for breakfast.

"You gotta eat," Emma protested, when Regina shook her head and held her hands out to stop the blonde from handing her the plate. "Come on. You need—"

But they were interrupted by the sound of Robin shuffling out into the common space on the bus.

"Dude, are we there?" he asked dumbly, not realizing that the bus was completely stopped. "I have _such _a fucking handover."

"You have a fucking brain malfunction," Emma muttered, throwing the utensils from cooking in the sink before shoving the plate of eggs into Regina's hands and firmly saying, "Eat."

Regina looked up at Emma briefly, completely ignoring Robin, and searched the woman's eyes for an answer as to why she was being so defiantly and persistently _nice. _She didn't find an answer, though. All she found was the truth and lack of ulterior motive in Emma's expression. This girl really was just plain _good._

"Thanks," the brunette mumbled, taking a few tiny bites of eggs before setting the plate on the tiny table.

Emma shrugged and said, "I gotta go. I can't be in the same space as this fucking moron."

"Hey, wait—" Regina tried, reaching out for Emma's wrist as she turned to walk away but missing it entirely.

As soon as Emma was gone, nearly – but not quite – slamming the bus door behind her, Robin turned to Regina, grabbing the plate of eggs from her and taking a few bites.

"What was that about?" he mumbled, with a mouth full of food.

"Go fuck yourself, Robin," Regina sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"You fucking her?"

"Oh, my God! Pound _sand, _Robin! You are so disgusting!"

"What?!" Robin gaped, feigning being offended. "We all know you like a good pussy, and that girl is _hot._"

"I swear to God, Robin, if you don't get out of my face, I'm gonna—"

"Morning!" Ruby said brightly, interrupting the two. "Happy Friday!"

"QUIET DOWN," Robin shouted. "Fuck, you're loud. I've got a blaring headache."

"_May_be," Ruby said, exaggerating the first syllable, "you shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"Well, _maybe _you shouldn't be such a stingy prude."

"Ugh," the girl groaned, rolling her eyes. "Emma was right. You really _are _a pig."

~!~!~

A few hours later, Regina found herself knocking on the door to Emma's tour bus.

Killian answered, eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Mills girl from next door," Killian teased with a grin. Then, turning back to the inside of the bus, he called out, "Emma, I think she wants to know if you can come out to play!"

"And you think _my _drummer is a pig?" Regina quipped, when Emma pushed Killian out of the doorway and greeted her.

"Yeah, well," Emma mumbled, blushing. "It's a guy thing."

"Boys will be boys? It's all fine, cause that's just how they are?"

"No!" Emma shouted with a scowl. "They're just all like that."

Shrugging, Regina answered, "My dad's not."

"Well isn't that lovely for you," the blonde growled, grinding her teeth as she thought back to all her years in the foster care system. "What do you want?"

It took them both a moment to realize that their teasing had gotten slightly out of control, and that Regina was probably not there _just _to taunt Emma. But now it was too late. Emma was visibly upset, a switch having been flipped, and Regina was too surprised by the effect of her own words to recover smoothly.

"I, um… Sorry," Regina tried, avoiding Emma's gaze.

"Why are you here?"

"Actually, I was just bored and thought we could hang out…"

Blinking away her confusion, Emma gaped, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not? We hung out last night."

"We didn't 'hang out' last night," Emma retorted. "You got drunk last night, and I made sure you didn't die."

Mouth slightly agape, Regina stared at Emma, not used to being challenged by anyone. _This girl's gonna be the death of me, _she was thinking.

"Well, I'm only a _little_ drunk now, so… I promise I won't throw up on your floor again?" Regina tried, voice a little smaller and weaker than usual.

"Very funny," Emma laughed. "It's ten in the morning."

Regina shrugged, ignoring the comment, and asked, "So, can I come in, or…?"

Looking around the bus, Emma hesitated. Belle and Killian were sitting at the table eating breakfast, both watching them intently.

"Maybe we should just leave. Hold on," Emma sighed, pulling her shirt up over her head in one shift movement before grabbing the tank top off the back of the nearest chair.

As she put it on, Regina stayed standing in the doorway to the bus, staring at the breasts that Emma had just put so perfectly on display.

"Hey," Killian called out. "It's not polite to stare!"

Hit so hard by this comment that she almost stumbled backwards, Regina's jaw dropped. This guy was gonna have to pay for that.

But when Regina made a move to push past Emma to go after Killian, Emma grabbed her wrist hard and held on tightly.

"Easy," the blonde laughed. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's working," Regina sneered, glowering at him.

"Come on," Emma urged her, taking her hand and pulling her out of the tour bus. Once outside, she said, "Let's walk the grounds, yeah? I wanna get a feel for the place."

Hesitating slightly when Emma's grip on her hand remained firm but gentle, Regina followed the woman around the venue.

"I hope they put us on that stage," Emma sighed, pointing to the distance where the largest stage was being set up.

"Of course they will," Regina quipped. "Don't be stupid. It's the biggest stage."

"Yeah, but—"

"You're the biggest band here."

Taken slightly aback by Regina's comment and admission of her status as a musician, Emma stared for a moment. Then, Regina rolled her eyes and kept walking, tugging Emma along behind her.

"Don't let your head get too big," the brunette told her. "It's true, though."

"Your group's doing really well, too," Emma told her, stopping in her tracks.

Regina nearly stumbled forward from the shock of the resistance she felt when she moved to take the next step. Emma was frozen in place, staring at her.

"You guys are really good," the blonde said with a shrug. "Hey, um… You think maybe you'd wanna join us for a set?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked dumbly, looking as confused as she felt.

"I mean, like… guest appearance? Duet? You know… team work makes the dream work?"

"You want me to _sing_ with you?" Regina gasped, her jaw dropping for the second time that day.

Shrugging, Emma looked away and mumbled, "I mean, if you felt like it."

Emma was surprised to feel Regina's hands on her arms as the girl told her, "To be honest… I'd really like that. I love watching you guys play. Killian might be an asshole, but you're all very talented."

"You think so?" Emma asked, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips. When Regina nodded, Emma added, "I'd really love to get to sing with you someday."

"Then let's get writing," Regina announced, turning away and walking to the left, back towards the buses.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I'm not going to sing one of _your _songs. Not that there's anything wrong with them. Just… you know. I only sing my own stuff."

"I… don't… get it…"

"That's okay. It's early, and you're slow anyway," Regina shot back with a grin. "We're gonna write a song together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I write all our music."

"Belle and I do most of the writing together, but I'm actually pretty sure she'll enjoy a break. Heads up, though… I'm insufferable to write with. I'm a perfectionist with my music."

Laughing hard, Regina replied, "Oh, darling. Me too. You have _no_ idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I will list the songs used for lyrics at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this, so I hope it brings some of you some entertainment. Thanks again!**

* * *

They didn't have much time that morning to write before their sets started, but they decided to do as much as they could.

"What do you want to write about?" Emma questioned the other artist.

"Sex, obviously," Regina said seriously, looking Emma dead in the eyes.

"Really?" Emma asked, surprised.

Regina burst out laughing and reached over to the table to crack open a beer.

"No. Not unless that's what you want to write about."

"Okay. Well, what then?"

Regina thought for a long moment before saying, "A complicated relationship."

"Tell me more," Emma requested, holding her pencil ready as it hovered above the blank page.

"Do you ever feel like sometimes the pain just… works?"

"What?"

"Like, in a relationship. Like, sometimes it's just hard to break it off, even when it hurts."

"Ah, I see. Okay. Keep going."

Before speaking, Regina started to hum, leaning back in the chair for a while as she modified the tune. Then, like lightening striking, she sat up and grabbed the pencil from Emma's hand.

'_Count me in unannounced_

_Drag my nails on the tile_

_I just follow your scent_

_You can't just follow my smile.'_

Emma's eyes went wide as she watched Regina write before she said, "Sing it."

Regina did, but the tune was a little off, so Emma jumped in and sang the lines with a different spin. When Regina heard it, she smiled.

"Nailed it."

"Keep going."

"No, your turn."

"Finish the verse. I'll do the chorus."

'_All your flaws are aligned…_' Regina started, but trailed off, having lost the thought.

Emma quickly jumped in, having been bitten by the bug of inspiration:

'_With this mood of mine_

_Cutting me to the bone_

_Nothing left to leave behind.'_

"Good," Regina asserted. "Go."

Emma continued:

'_You ought to keep my concealed, just like I was a weapon_

_I didn't come for a fight, but I will fight till the end'_

"Nice!" Regina shouted, clapping her hands before finishing the verse:

'_This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_

_You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so L.A.'_

"Okay. Chorus," Emma said, feeling her heart race.

There was something so intoxicating about working with Regina. Something so perfect about making art with her.

Unfortunately for them both, Robin walked in from the back of the bus and grumbled, "Can you guys shut up? It's not even time to—"

"Oh, shit!" Emma shouted. "I have a set in ten! I gotta get back!"

"Mine's not until 1:00 PM," Regina told her, touching her arm. "Come see me?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at this. Regina was requesting her presence at her show, and it was rather flattering.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Finish the song tonight?"

"We can try," Regina laughed. "It's coming along. You really know how to finish my sentences."

"What can I say," Emma teased with a wink. "I know how to finish a girl."

And with that, Emma rushed out of the bus and towards the stage.

~!~!~

Emma was unfocused during that day's set. The only thoughts she had were of Regina's dark eyes and angelic voice. When Emma saw Regina in the front row of the show – wearing Emma's ball cap and hoodie – her eyes went wide, and she nearly forgot to sing her next line. Regina was smiling up at her – no, _smirking _– as if she knew how much this was going to surprise her. Not only did Regina want Emma to see her set, but she wanted to see Emma's set as well.

At the end of her first song, Emma rushed over to her bandmates and said, "We're doing 'I'd Do Anything' next."

"What?" Killian barked. "That's not in the set list!"

"Too bad. Fucking play it."

Emma sang the song with more enthusiasm than she had yet to muster on the tour. Adrenaline was always a drug for her, and being on stage really got it pumping, but today… with Regina watching her… it was more intense.

'_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cause so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cause I know I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting'_

By the time the set was over, Regina had disappeared from the crowd. At first, Emma wondered if she'd royally fucked up. Of course, Emma had played the song for her. How could she not? Those big, dark eyes… That biting wit… Those lips. And why not flirt a little? But Regina had left the show. Maybe this had backfired.

When Emma turned to walk off the stage, though, Regina was waiting for her in the wing.

"Nice work, kid," she said with a smile, holding out the ball cap and hoodie.

"How'd you get my stuff?" Emma asked quizzically, tilting her head slightly.

Regina shrugged.

"Lucky streak, I guess."

Emma rolled her eyes and took back her items but couldn't hide the smile creeping over her lips.

"Haven't heard that song in a while," Regina commented, sitting down on one of the unused subwoofers in the wing.

"Sorry?"

"The song. It's old."

"And?" Emma snapped, suddenly scowling.

"And nothing. It was good to hear it live. I've only ever seen you play your newer stuff. 'I'd Do Anything' is a classic."

Swallowing hard, Emma stared at Regina, who was smirking. Apparently, Regina was enough of a fan to know their older music.

"You really think so?" Emma asked gently, biting down nervously on her lower lip.

Regina nodded and told her, "Totally. Anyway, my set is in an hour. You wanna grab some grub?"

When Emma nodded, Regina smiled and linked their arms, gently pulling her along towards the musicians' food truck.

~!~!~

"You have sugar on your lip," Emma laughed, pointing at Regina's face.

Gasping dramatically, Regina cried, "Oh, no! Whatever will I do!"

"Clean it, duh," Emma countered with a grin. "You can't go on stage like that."

There was a tense pause before Regina leaned in – ever so slightly – and challenged, "_You _clean it."

Lips parting, Emma stared. Surely, Regina wasn't…

"Well?" the brunette pressed. "Hurry up before they come over with the backstage cams."

Licking her lips, Emma leaned in, hesitating before reaching out to wipe away the sugar from Regina's lips with her thumb.

She hid it well, but when Emma touched her lips, Regina shivered.

"Shit. I gotta go, Em," Regina blurted suddenly, glancing at her watch. "See you tonight?"

"No," Emma asserted, trying to ignore the butterflies she felt when Regina called her 'Em.' "I'm coming with you, remember? I don't wanna miss your set."

"You don't have to—"

"I want to," Emma interrupted quickly, instinctively placing her hand over Regina's.

"Alright," Regina conceded. "Let's go then, slow poke."

Gripping Emma's hand, Regina pulled the woman to her feet and tugged her along towards her stage, where her bandmates were waiting for her.

~!~!~

Emma watched from the crowd, wearing her typical disguise of a hoodie and a ball cap, loving the view.

She had to do her best to ignore the drummer, Regina's obnoxious friend Robin, which wasn't exactly difficult, considering Regina's impeccable, captivating stage presence.

Once again, Emma felt her mouth watering. The only thing keeping her mostly present was the sound of Regina's voice pumping through the gigantic nearby speakers. In her mind, though, Emma was imagining the powdered sugar on Regina's lips, and the way she'd been invited to touch them, if only briefly.

She was brought back by the brief pause before the group's next song.

'_Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes_

_I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes_

_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion_

_The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
"It's way too full," she said  
"Once you have me you'll always come back."_

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes_

_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion_

_I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me_

_You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you'_

The lyrics of the song – ones Emma could very nearly relate to in that moment – made her mouth water even more, to the point that she had to reach up and wipe the corner of her mouth when she felt a small drop of saliva touch her lips. All the while, Emma's eyes never tore away from Regina, who was working the crowd into such a frenzy that a mosh pit was forming somewhere behind Emma.

It didn't help Emma's intense, unbreaking stupor that as Regina finished the song, she locked eyes with Emma, winked, and offered the most seductive smirk Emma had ever seen in her life.

To Emma's disappointment – and relief – that was their last song of the set. For whatever reason, the blonde was nervous to see Regina one-on-one after the performance.

"What'd you think?" Regina asked, when Emma finally made her way backstage.

Hardly able to speak, Emma managed to fumble out, "You were great, Regina."

"Figured you'd say that," Regina told her nonchalantly. "You were staring."

"I wasn't _staring!_" Emma gaped, horrified. "I was _watching!_"

"Mhmm. That's nice, dear. Keep telling yourself that."

"One of these days," Emma said, "I'm gonna wipe that confident little smirk right off your face."

Laughing, Regina shook her head and replied, "Let's go write that song, yeah? We'll never be able to perform it at this rate."

"Fair enough," Emma mumbled, following Regina back to her tour bus.

"Right then," Regina announced, upon sitting down at the small table and collecting their papers and pencils. "Chorus."

The two stared down at the page for a moment before Regina wrote down a few words, then almost instantly erased them.

"Fuck," she grumbled, pushing a hand through her hair. "Lost it."

"Distracted by the show?" Emma asked gently, smiling as she placed her hand on top of Regina's. "It's alright. Why don't we take a break?"

"We just sat down!" Regina cried, throwing her hands in the air. "Ugh! I hate when my muse decides it's a good time to fuck right off."

"Hold on… Sing the second verse."

Regina hesitated, then did as she was asked.

'_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so L.A.'_

There was a pause when Regina was finished before Emma jumped in with the chorus that had just struck her:

'_And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby'_

Regina dropped her pencil and stared, hearing Emma hit all the notes. She could tell that Emma was holding back and that, were they on stage, she would have been belting every syllable. But even reserved and slightly unsure of herself, Emma's voice was calm and steady.

When Emma noticed Regina staring directly at her – without writing anything down – she blurted, "I, uh… Was it that bad?"

Quickly shaking her head, Regina pushed the pencil into Emma's hand and slid the paper over to her.

"Write it down," she said firmly, never tearing her eyes away from the artist beside her.

Emma nodded weakly and did as she was told before Regina took the paper and pencil back. They went back and forth on the next verses for a long while, and by the time they finished the song, Emma's stomach was growling.

"Dude, I'm starving," Emma sighed. "Thank God we're done."

"Yeah, that took a while…" Regina agreed. "Dinner?"

"I should really go hang with Belle and Killian…" Emma said sadly, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her own voice.

She didn't want to leave.

"Yeah. Robin and Ruby are probably—"

Just then, the bus door opened, and in talked Regina's bandmates.

"Speak of the devil," Emma grumbled, rising to her feet. "See you around, Regina. We can show Killian and Belle the song tomorrow and get some music to it?"

"Absolutely. There are gonna be sooooo many good guitar riffs."

Smiling, Emma leaned in, kissing Regina's cheek shyly, and whispered, "You bet."

~!~!~

The next day, when they arrived at the next stop on the tour, Emma shook both of her bandmates awake, loudly shouting, "Up, guys! We got shit to do!"

"What the _fuck, _Emma," Killian groaned, rolling over on his cot. "Go. Away."

"I've got a new song for you guys. Needs music. Now c'mon! Let's go! It's like 9 in the morning!"

"Are you serious, Em?" Belle mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not practicing anything at 9 in the morning, especially not a brand new song."

"Fine. I'll give it to Regina's band and _they _can have it."

This shut them up rather quickly, and both sat up in their beds, looking at Emma with scowls on their faces.

"Hate you," Belle muttered, swinging her feet out of the bed.

"Yep. Hate you," Killian agreed, gathering his clothes.

"Good!" Emma beamed. "Maybe your anger and frustration will produce better music."

"Is there something wrong with our music?" Belle asked, flustered by Emma's seemingly unending amount of energy.

"No, no. I didn't mean _that_," Emma assured her. "I just meant that high emotions produce more intense music."

"Oh," Belle said softly. "Alright then. Well, get out of my way then. My pants are behind you."

Grinning, Emma moved out of the way and allowed her bandmates to get dressed.

~!~!~

"Do we really have to learn a new song halfway through the tour?" Killian whined, squeezing his drum sticks grumpily as he kicked the pedal of the base drum a few times.

"Yep," Emma said. "Regina and I wrote it."

"Oh, the hot one?"

"Yes, Killian," Emma told him, rolling her eyes. "The hot one."

"Is she going to sing it with you?" Belle asked gently, looking to Emma.

The blonde nodded and told them, "She should be here any minute."

When the brunette arrived, Emma's mouth hung open. The tank top she was wearing was tight, and her hair had new red streaks in it.

"Dude," Emma breathed, taking in the sight of Regina's makeup, which was incredibly on point.

"What?" Regina asked with a smirk, able to read Emma all too well.

She was swooning.

"You look…" Emma started, but closed her mouth and couldn't finish, for fear of drooling.

"Super punk," Killian commented with a smirk. "I like the red streaks, Regina. You're rocking it for sure."

"Why, thank you, Killian," Regina said, her voice regal and proud. "I do what I can."

"_Anyway_," Emma coughed, straightening her own tank top. "Let's do this, yeah?"

Regina passed a copy of the lyrics around to Emma, Killian, and Belle, allowing them to read the finished product.

'_Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

_And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

_I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble  
Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation  
Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores  
Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves  
You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name_

_And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

_You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

_And I still love the way you hurt me  
_

_And__ I still love the way I hurt you  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby'_

"Wow, guys," Belle commented. "This is fierce!"

"Yeah, it's pretty killer, huh?" Emma said with a grin. "Just wait 'til you hear it!"

Regina nodded in agreement and waited for Emma to start singing, which she did right on cue. Regina cut in during her parts, harmonizing with Emma at times. The sound – perfect, as though their voices were made to work together – made Belle and Killian stare. Not to mention, the chemistry between the writers was visibly intense. Their grins and teasing glancing were enough to cue anyone in on the fire between them.

By the time they were done practicing for the morning, Emma had written the guitar riffs, Belle has established a solid, catchy bass rhythm, and Killian had created the perfect drum line.

"FUCK yeah," Emma cried, holding her hand up for Regina to slap it.

Laughing, Regina returned the gesture in kind and smiled at Emma.

"You're a goober, you know that?" she asked, playfully shoving Emma's shoulder.

"Alright, you two," Belle announced. "We gotta get ready for our set. Let's break it up."

But Regina lingered a moment or two, until Emma approached her and leaned in, kissing her cheek as she whispered, "I should go get ready."

"Yeah…" Regina agreed slowly. "You should."

But Regina's hand was placed gently on Emma's forearm, hinting that she didn't want her to go.

"I had fun today," Emma shared, offering Regina a small smile.

Regina nodded and leaned in, kissing Emma's cheek in return, then turned to leave as she called back, "See ya later, sexy."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**The first song used in this chapter – the one the girls are writing together – is "Irresistible," by Fall Out Boy, featuring Demi Lovato.**

**The second song – the one Emma performs for Regina – is "I'd Do Anything," by Simple Plan.**

**The third song – the one Regina's performs – is "Situations," by Escape the Fate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I will list the songs used for lyrics at the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Emma knew she'd need a few drinks to steel her courage, so she had a few shots of whiskey before going over to Regina's bus.

"Welcome, welcome," Regina said with a smirk. "Come on in."

Emma stepped into the bus and looked around, asking, "No Robin or Ruby?"

"They're out getting trashed with some other groups. Ruby's got a thing for a girl in some newer group."

"Oh, I see," Emma chuckled.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have a thing for anyone?"

Emma's lips parted, and she felt her mouth become dry.

"What… What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you into anybody?"

"I mean… I thought… I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I've been pining after you since I first saw you play," Emma confessed with a shrug as she averted her gaze.

Regina raised an eyebrow. When she realized Emma wasn't going to make a move, she beckoned her forward, "Come here. Sit down."

Emma obeyed, her legs feeling like Jell-O as she made her way over to the bench.

Before she could say another word, Regina was straddling her lap, cupping her face in her hands, and kissing her. Emma was surprised to find that she enjoyed the burning taste of alcohol on Regina's tongue, and she wondered if Regina could taste it on hers too.

"Fuck me," Regina husked, biting down on Emma's earlobe.

"But—" Emma tried, concerned that Regina's bandmates would be back at any moment.

"They won't be back for a while. We have time."

Emma moaned when Regina bit down on her lip, sliding her tongue over the bite marks.

"I want you," Regina asserted, kissing Emma's neck insistently. "Please, Em."

Emma nodded, pulling her own tank top and sports bra up over her head to expose her breasts, which Regina palmed gratefully.

"_Ughhh_," Emma moaned, upon feeling Regina's fingers slip into her panties and rub her clit.

It was an awkward position – the bench was too small – so Regina got up and pulled Emma over to the tiny table and sat on it, her legs hanging over the side. Emma took the invitation without hesitation, pulling Regina's tight jeans and lace panties down past her ankles before dipping her fingers into Regina's wet folds.

"_Emma_," Regina gasped, feeling the girl's skilled hand touching her most intimate area.

Emma kissed Regina's neck slowly, sucking on her pulse point, as her fingers moved in and out, until Regina was whimpering.

"Come," Emma whispered, licking the shell of Regina's left year as she curled her fingers inside the girl's center.

Letting out a strangled gasp, Regina tipped her head backwards, crying out, and came, soaking Emma's hand in her arousal.

"Good girl," Emma purred, stroking Regina's sweat-soaked hair back.

"Ugh," Regina breathed, coming down from her high. "That was so good."

Emma nodded and licked her lips, smiling at the brunette as she stood in front of her.

When Regina moved to slip off the table to stand, Emma gently pushed her back and leaned in, closing the space between them and kissing Regina's lips.

"You're a really good kisser," Regina giggled, when Emma finally pulled away, leaving her hands on the girl's hips.

Emma shrugged with a smirk and replied, "If you say so."

Regina nodded and told her, "I say so. Anyway, the buses are gonna get going soon, and Robin and Ruby should be back any—"

"Hey, guys!" Robin shouted from the bus door as it opened. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

"Can't you guys do that somewhere else?!" Ruby cried. "We fuckin' eat on that table! At least, we used to."

Regina burst out laughing, and Emma scrambled to grab Regina's clothes and shove them into her hands. But Regina was relatively cavalier about the whole thing, mostly unfazed as she casually pulled her panties back on, leaving her jeans on the table as she hopped down.

"Dude," Emma gawked, staring at Regina's nonchalant demeanor. "I… gotta go…"

Regina shrugged with a smile and said, "Night," leaving Emma to return to her bus with her cheeks burning.

~!~!~

In the morning, when they arrived at the next venue, Regina didn't greet Emma at her bus. In fact, she didn't hear from her all morning. She almost – _almost _– went over to _her _bus, but her fear that Regina regretted what had happened, or just plain wasn't interested, stopped her from contacting her.

That night, they were supposed to perform their song together. Emma, for the first time since the tour had started, did not attend Regina's set that day. Instead, she stuck close to her bandmates and practiced until her fingers hurt from the guitar.

When it was time for her band's performance on the main stage, Emma started to think Regina wouldn't show. To her intense surprise – five minutes before set – after they'd done the mic check, Regina showed up.

"Hey," the girl slurred.

Emma's mouth nearly fell open. Regina was a mess. Her cheeks were red and there was a small amount of sweat on her brow. Obviously, she was tipsy, at the very least. Maybe even drunk.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma gawked. "Are you drunk right now? We have a set!"

Regina shrugged with a laugh and pulled out the flask she'd stuck in her pocket, asking, "Want some?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma snatched the flask from Regina's hand and mumbled, "Well, I fucking need it now, don't I?"

"Liquid courage!" Regina cried with a laugh.

"I hear that, love!" Killian cheered, grinning at her. "See, Em? This girl knows how to have a good time."

"Shut the _fuck _up, Killian. If we fuck up this set—"

"We won't," Regina slurred, suddenly serious. "I won't."

Looking skeptical, Emma stepped out onto the stage with her bandmates, leaving Regina waiting in the wing to wait for their song which was the last one in their set.

When it was finally time to join Emma on stage, Regina felt her heart racing, despite the calming, sedating effect of the alcohol. This was it.

"Alright, you guys!" Emma shouted to the crowd. "We've got a little surprise for you! My friend and I just wrote a new song, and we're ready to let you guys hear it _first!_" When the crowd cheered, Emma announced, "Say hi to Regina Mills, guys!"

Crowd going wild, Regina stepped onto the stage and waved enthusiastically, then stepped up to grab the mic.

Though she was nervous, Regina was a natural, and once she was on stage, she was completely on point. Completely in her element.

Emma was relieved to find that once they started singing together, Regina didn't miss a single note.

After the show, and after an insane amount of cheering from the crowd, Regina followed Emma off stage.

"You're a fucking mess," Emma hissed, scowling at Regina. Then, tone softening, she said, "But you did a good job."

"Of course I did," Regina laughed, still slurring her words slightly. "I always do."

"Modest too," Killian laughed, patting her on the back. "Well done, love. Fuckin' slayed it."

"Why, thank you, sir," Regina giggled, leaning in drunkenly to kiss his cheek.

Emma's eyes went wide as her stomach filled with stones, and her eyes filled with fury. Was this seriously happening?

"Who wants to come back to my bus and have a few drinks?" Regina offered with a grin.

Killian raised a hand, announcing, "I'm in."

Belle agreed and stepped closer to Regina with a smile.

Emma just sighed and mumbled, "Nah. I'm good. I think I've seen enough of you getting shitfaced."

Regina laughed at this, pushing her hair back out of her face, and Emma couldn't help but stare at the small beads of sweat coating her forehead and wetting some of her bangs. The red streaks in her hair were _hot._ But Emma was pissed. How could Regina show up drunk like this? This was their first live performance of their new song. At least she hadn't fucked it up.

Feeling dejected and annoyed, Emma made her way back to the tour bus.

After an hour or so of moping around the bus, overeating sweets and whining to herself about how annoying Regina was, she could stand it no longer. She felt left out. It was her own fault, really. Regina _had _invited all of them. But still, it wasn't like Emma wanted to see her drunk. Her aversion to being alone won out, though, and she made her way to Regina's tour bus in the dark.

When she knocked on the door, but it was too loud for anyone inside to hear her, Emma opened the door and stepped inside the bus. Belle, Ruby, and Robin were sitting in the common area with beers in their hands, laughing and joking with each other. But there was no sign of Regina.

"Hey," she said to the group, after a few moments of standing awkwardly and trying unsuccessfully to be a part of the conversation. "Where's Regina, anyway?"

"Dunno. Thought I saw her slip into the back with Killian," Robin mumbled drunkenly, taking another long swig of a beer in front of him.

"Hey!" Belle cried. "That's mine!"

"Whoops," Robin laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Emma stepped towards the back of the bus. As soon as she made it to the back room, her stomach flipped.

Regina was lying on the bed, and Killian was unmistakably leaning over her, pants down at his ankles, thrusting into her wildly as she gripped the sheets.

"Oh, my God," Emma breathed, staring at the train wreck in front of her, unable to tear her eyes away. "_Fuck_. You. Regina."

When Regina's eyes snapped open upon hearing Emma's voice, the blonde finally turned to walk away.

"Emma, wait!" Regina cried drunkenly, shoving Killian off her roughly.

But Emma was already running out of Regina's bus, back to her own.

That night, until three in the morning, Emma wrote her group's next song, alone.

In the morning, she shared it with her group members, completely ignoring Killian but knowing she had to tolerate him for the sake of the tour. _I fucking hate you, _she was thinking, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Emma," he had tried, putting his hand on her arm. "Listen—"

"Fuck _off,_" she hissed, slapping his hand away as hard as she could. "Just do the fucking drum line, you fuck."

Sighing, Killian sat down at his drum set and complied with the command.

~!~!~

Emma wasn't sure if she was pleased or pissed that Regina showed up to her set that night, on the next stop of the tour. She could see her in the audience. She was somewhat disguised, but Emma would have been able to pick her out in anywhere, in any crowd. She tried to ignore her, but her eyes continued to travel back to Regina as she sang the song she'd written especially for her.

She sang with more intensity than she had in a long time, her anger bleeding out into her voice and her words.

'_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me_

_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

_So, I guess we're back to us,  
oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh, now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick_

_I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster'_

~!~!~

By the time the song was over, Regina had disappeared, but to Emma's surprise, when she walked back into the left wing of the stage, the girl was standing, waiting for her. Even more to her surprise, the girl was holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Emma—" Regina tried, holding the flowers out to the blonde, but Emma slapped them out of her hands and onto the floor of the stage.

"Fuck off," she growled.

"Emma!" Regina cried, desperate to keep the girl's attention. "I just want to talk!"

"Why don't you just go back to your whore bus and have Killian fuck you with one of his drumsticks? After all, that's the only thing he has long enough to fuck you with."

"Emma, please. It wasn't—"

Bitterly, Emma shot back, "I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song."

Before Regina could get another word in, shocked by Emma's words, the blonde was shoving past her and hurrying back to her own bus where she isolated for the rest of the night.

~!~!~

The next song she wrote and performed was equally as bitter. When she sang it – knowing Regina was in the crowd – she didn't hold back.

'_You'll never know what it feels like till you're there  
When love changes faces, appears from nowhere  
Where beautiful, lovely is ugly, alone  
You need me back bad, just can't be on your own_

_Love's not a battle, it's a ticking time bomb  
Love's not a battle, it's a ticking time bomb_

_I'm gonna let you bleed for a little bit  
I'm gonna make you beg just for making me cry  
I'm gonna make you wish you never said goodbye_

_Now your life is broken, revolves around love  
Not love of yourself but the love you have lost  
When sad desperation is lonely despair  
You don't love yourself, you've got no love to share_

_Love's not a battle, it's a ticking time bomb  
Yeah, Love's not a battle, it's a ticking time bomb_

_I'm gonna let you bleed for a little bit  
I'm gonna make you beg just for making me cry  
I'm gonna make you wish you never said good...  
I'm gonna let you bleed for a little bit  
I'm gonna make you beg just for making me cry  
I'm gonna make you wish you never said goodbye_

_If you're gonna get me back you're gonna have to ask nicer than that  
If you're gonna get me back you're gonna have to ask nicer than that'_

When the set was over, Emma did her signature move of running away from her problems, this time before Regina could meet her backstage.

~!~!~

This went on for the next few days of the tour, with Emma isolating almost every minute she wasn't performing or out getting food. She continued to ignore Regina and Killian, despite their efforts.

Eventually, Belle had had enough.

When she arrived at Regina's tour bus door, she was too annoyed to knock. Instead, she just threw the door open and scowled at the brunette sitting at the table by herself.

"Listen," Belle growled. "I'm tired of her writing songs about you. You need to get your shit together."

"I'm trying!" Regina cried, not even addressing the fact that Belle had entered her bus without an invitation. "I'm _trying. _I gave her flowers! I—"

"Not hard enough. You broke her fucking heart, Regina. How could you—"

"I had too much to drink, okay? I drink too much. I drink all the time. I get out of control. I don't think. I just… _do._"

"She'll never understand that."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"First of all, if you really can't control yourself when you're drunk, you fucking _stop drinking. _Secondly, you _figure it the fuck out._ Like I said, I'm tired of her writing songs about you."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Regina went silent for a long while as Belle continued to glare at her.

Eventually, she lifted her gaze and said softly, "I think I know what to do. Can you get her to go to my show tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Can you do it? Can you get her to come?"

"Probably not. She fucking hates you right now."

"Belle. Please."

"I'll try," the girl sighed. "I'll try."

~!~!~

The next day, Belle somehow managed to get Emma to attend Regina's set. Emma looked uncomfortable, furious, and disgusted, all at once, her arms crossed over her chest the whole time.

After the first two songs, she grumbled to Belle, "Can we fucking leave now? I don't want to look at her."

"Just wait," Belle pleaded. "One more song? I, uh… I wanna see this."

Sighing, Emma said nothing and turned her attention anywhere but at the stage.

Then, upon hearing the first notes of a song she didn't recognize, Emma lifted her gaze to hear Regina sing.

'_Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time'_

Emma's mouth hung open as she listened to the lyrics. This was a song she'd never heard before. Regina must have just written it. And… And that could only mean…

"Emma Swan," Regina suddenly announced, as soon as the last guitar note had played. "I'm sorry."

This – and maybe the heat of the mid-day sun – was enough to cause Emma' world to black out as she fainted, just barely being caught by her best friend.

Security rushed over to assist Belle with helping her friend up, and it only took Emma a moment or two to come back to reality. By the time she opened her eyes, Regina was kneeling beside her with her hands on her shoulders.

"Emma?" Regina asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

Feeling dizzy and a little delirious, Emma shook her head.

"What can I get you?"

Again, Emma shook her head, gripping Regina shirt.

"Kiss her, idiot!" Belle cried from beside them, seeing Emma's eyes fill with tears.

Regina wasted no time in doing so, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. At first, Emma wanted to pull away. To throw up. But Regina's kiss deepened, and Emma remembered the love she had felt so intensely as it all came rushing back.

"I'm sorry," Regina sobbed into the kiss, holding Emma close.

Emma looked into her eyes, finding sincerity there, and kissed her again.

~!~!~

Emma and Regina spent the next few nights of the tour writing another song together, and on the very last night of the tour, they performed it together, with Emma singing the verses and Regina singing the chorus

'_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her there_

_She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it I swear_

_Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
Seventeen without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting_

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said, "What?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show'_

By the last note, Emma and Regina were holding hands, raising them in the air as the crowd went wild. Then, as the audience screamed and screamed, Regina turned and kissed Emma hard on the mouth, with more passion than she ever had, showing Emma with everything she had just how incredibly in love she was with the girl she'd met at the rock show.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**The first song used in this chapter is "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic at the Disco.**

**The second song is "Cry" by The Used.**

**The third song is "Still Into You" by Paramore.**

**The fourth song is "Rock Show" by Blink-182.**

**Thanks for reading! I know it ended up pretty corny, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
